1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an aerating pump for an aquarium, and more particularly to a standby aerating pump having a direct current power supply which automatically takes over for the ordinarily used aerating pump when the alternating power supplied by a utility is interrupted.
2. Description of Related Art
Water in the confined area of an aquarium tank can, in a few hours, become deficient in the amount of dissolved air necessary to support a fish population if the aerating pump used to supply the air ceases to operate. Power loses occurring during hurricanes or other calamitous events have consequently caused the death of valuable fish collections. Even a circuit breaker tripping unobserved in the middle of the night can have the same effect
Although emergency or auxiliary power supplies are commercially available for use when public utility power fails, generally such auxiliary power supplies are in place in only a few places, such as hospitals or other critical facilities. Aquarium aerator pumps presently available are equipped for operation only on alternating current by plugging in to the utility power.
Battery powered aerating pumps have been disclosed for use with various types of live bait containers. U.S. Pat. No. 3,216,650, entitled "Liquid Aerator or Pump", the invention of A.A. Thyreen, discloses such a battery powered aerating pump. This pump may be energized either by electric dry cell batteries contained within the pump housing, or by an outside 6 or 12 volt D.C. supply such as an automobile battery. The Thyreen aerating pump is intended for use with a portable live bait container and not for use with a fixed aquarium. The need for replacing or recharging batteries militates against the use of this type of battery powered aerating pump as the sole pump for fixed aquariums, and there is no disclosure or suggestion that the pump would automatically begin operation upon interruption of alternating current power supplied by a public utility.
.U.S. Pat. No. 3,323,249, entitled "Aerated Live Bait Container", the invention of B.D. Randall, discloses an aerating arrangement where an impellor is driven by self-contained batteries or by an external direct current supply. No disclosure or suggestion is made for use of this arrangement as a backup for occasions when alternating current power is interrupted.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a standby aerating pump for a fixed aquarium which will automatically begin operation when alternating power is interrupted causing the regular aerating pump to stop operating.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a standby aerating pump for a fixed aquarium which will automatically stop operation when alternating current power becomes available again.
It is still another object of this invention to satisfy both of the above modes of operation in a single unit.
It is also an object of this invention to provide an aerating pump for a fixed aquarium which will be attractive in appearance because of the housing utilized.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a housing for a standby aerating pump which permits ready replacement of the batteries used as the power supply while continuing to keep the 120 volt alternating current connections safely housed.